Xavier Xenthos
Despite his size and abilities, Lieutenant Junior Grade Xavier Xenthos, the USS Lexington's Tactical and Scurity Officer, has a heart of gold. Personal History Xavier Roman Xenthos was born on July 4, 2355 on Starbase 147 to May Carlos and Demetrius Xenthos. Over years, Xavier studied the ships system when he became eight and had an understanding knowledge of the systems. When he turned 13, he went to live his father's starship, the USS Thomas Paine.While on the ship, with his father's permission, he studied the tactical and engineering systems and occasionally would create little projects to show his father. When he 13, he went home to his mother on earth and lived with her while his father continued his tour of duty. At 15, his father died in a Orion Pirate Ambush while protecting the Neutral Zone. This action changed Xavier's outlook on life. Xavier became distraught and became confused, which led him to join an organization known as the Alpha Sections. The Alpha Sections The Alpha Sections was a secret underground facility that was seperate from Starfleet in all ways and operated entirely on it's on. When Xavier's father was killed in Orion Pirate incursion, he lost his path and left home, only to stumble onto this place. He became an operative, unknown to his friends or family. Many thought him dead or missing, commiting suicide or just dissapearing after his father's death, having spent so much time with him. The last mission he did was to recover secret documents alongside another agent, only to be seperated during ambush. This mission is which that gave him gift of telekinesis, and his curse of power. Upon arrival, he was to be experimented on and studied. he didn't allow it and fought back, resulting in the destruction of the facility. A year later, he joined Starfleet Academy to honor his father. Starfleet History Starfleet Academy After his involvement in the Alpha Sections, he regained his conscience and went back on track. When he was 16, he enrolled in Starfleet Academy to take after his father and graduated the top of class in Security and Tactical classes. When he graduated he decided to go to his home to let his mother know he was alive and well. After that, he went to McKinley Station to be posted on the USS Lexington. The USS Lexington After arriving on the Lexington, he met a couple of new friends, First Lieutenant Cameron SanAntonio, Ensign Raelene LaCarr, and some of the engineering staff. He met with Will Styles and Zaphod Fondo to begin his active status. Not too long after, he bacame a member of a club called the "Major Systems Destructors Club" after destroying every subprocessor chip on Holodeck three. After revealing a secret that could change the face of his Starfleet career, he continues his duty as a Starfleet officer. Additional Information Despite his Size-A whopping 6'6, Xavier is the nicest person you will ever meet. His IQ is a whopping 215-just, so just leave the thinking and calculations to him! The one thing he despises besides criminals is people who give up when the going gets tough... a quitter. Xavier is a full telepath and a level 4 empath. In a incident that took place 6 years ago, he gained telekinesis. His Alpha Sections Badge number was 147JA-12, something not many people now. See Also *Raelene LaCarr ** Friend and Assistant Science Officer *Cameron SanAntonio ** Friend, Comedian, and Lexington's Assistant Chief Engineer *Heiwa Neko ** Girlfriend and Helmsman Xenthos Xavier Xenthos Xavier